Certain users and/or devices may abandon download of a particular data set, such as a webpage, prior to receiving the complete data set. Larger data sets may take longer to download than a user is willing to wait. As such, the user may choose to request an alternative data set. One solution to minimize abandonment is to decrease the loading time of the data set for all users, which is usually at the expense of features found in the complete data set. Additionally, some websites may return different data sets depending on the device type being used, but this does not take into account real-time device performance. These and other shortcomings are identified and addressed by the disclosure.